The Trials of Teenage Vampires
by Shadow-Sisters-Forever
Summary: Twin brothers find themselves in difficult situations that cause them to move, again. In their new school they meet up with old friends and make new friends. While dealing with yet another school the twins are overwhelmed with emotions. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

__

We would gladly appreciate if no one puts any rude comments about LGBT (Lesbians, gays, bisexuals, and transvestites). We believe that you are nice enough not too, so thank you!

_Spencers POV_

_We're here again, no matter how many times we do this we always end up back here. _Looking around, I know it isn't that bad of a place. The people are nice and the schools are good, but it would be nice to be able to settle down somewhere, even if it is just for 50 years or something.

"So here we are, back in Japan again." Emmanual says, looking at the city from his seat on the ledge. Looking at him, I can't help but wonder exactly what he is thinking.

"Yeah, we need to keep moving so that we can look the proper age that we're supposed to be. It doesn't matter how many things we've majored in already. We'll always have to do this so that people don't become aware of what we really are." I hate seeing my brother like this, upset and distant. It shows that the moves are hard on not just me, but him as well.

We look the same on the outside, we have the same dark brown hair that looks black unless we're under the sun, and the same miss-matched crimson red and emerald green eyes that no one else seems to have. We are also the same height and weight, and we always wear the same types of dark clothing. We are mirror image twins, so it makes sense that many people mistaken my brother for me and me for my brother, but even though we look the same on the outside, our personalities are kind of different.

Emmanual stood up and turned to me,_ I_ _just hope he still isn't too upset about the move_. "Spencer, I still don't understand why we have to go to school again." He said, still looking down while he plays with a pebble by his foot. _He looks so lost in thought, so confused about something, what could he be thinking?_

"It would be suspicious not going to school at our age, even with all the money we have," I replied, "now Emmanual, we have school tomorrow morning, so we should go and at least try to get a little bit of sleep tonight, okay?" I hope I didn't come off as too demanding, I don't like telling him what we should do, even if I am his older brother by 5 minutes. I know that Emmanual doesn't like being told what to do by mom, so I feel I shouldn't tell him what to do either.

Emmanual nodded, showing that he agreed with my decision, but continued to look down and stopped playing with the pebble. Without thinking, I walked over and lifted his chin with my finger, getting a warm feeling that went all the way to my toes. Looking him in the eyes I notice that he must have had the same feeling, because he looked as surprised as I felt. While looking in his eyes I said; "Don't worry little bro, I'll be right here with you the whole time, there's nothing that can or will break us apart."

Smiling to hide my confusion, I let go of his chin and turned away, the warm feeling disappearing the second my finger leave his face._ That has never happened before, what was with that feeling? _

Still confused, I look out at the city. _Emmanual must have felt that, I could see it in his eyes, he was surprised, he was confused, just like I was. That has never happened when we touched, why did it happen now, after all these years? I just don't understand it._

Shaking my head I turned back to my brother. "Let's go back home Emmanual." I said. When I looked at him I saw that he was ready, so we left, walking side by side to our house so that we could wait for tomorrow to begin. As we walked I smirked and though, _Japan, we have arrived. Let's cause some hell._


	2. Chapter 2

_Emmanuals POV_

_Ugh, we're here again. I mean, the City's nice and all, hell, I love Japan, but I HATE moving around so much. It gets me all depressed._

I looked out over the city from the ledge of the building my brother and I are on. I was sitting down, letting one of my legs dangle off the building while I had my other leg curled up to my chest. I put my arm around my leg and rested my head on it while I secretly played with a pebble that was near my other hand. As I sat there, I relished in the calm feelings my brother, who was standing right beside me, was giving off.

"So, here we are, back in Japan again." I said, still looking out at the city while letting my mind wander.

"Yeah, we need to keep moving so that we can look the proper age that we're supposed to be. It doesn't matter how many things we've majored in already. We'll always have to do this so that people don't become aware of what we really are." Spencer said. I don't know if he realized this yet, or at all, but his voice held sadness when he answered my un-asked question. But then, just like me, I know that the move was hard on him as well.

You see, my brother and I are twins. We aren't just any twins; we are mirror image twins, so we both look the same on the outside. We have dark brown hair that looks black unless we are in the sun, and the same miss-matched crimson almost blood red, and un-earthy almost glowing emerald green eyes. If people actually looked at us close enough though, they would see that while my right eye is crimson red, my brothers is emerald green, and vice-versa. We usually have our hair covering our un-earthly seemingly glowing green eye. Why? I can't remember, but I think it used to freak people out worse than out red eye does. We are also the same height and weight, and we wear the same types of dark clothing. In a way I find it amusing how people can never tell us apart, not even our mom and dad can at time, but on the inside our personalities are kind of different.

All of a sudden I stood up; brushing the dirt off my ass I turned to Spencer and looked at the ground. "Spencer, I still don't understand why we have to go to school again." I said as I started playing with my favourite little pebble again, this time with my foot. I made it obvious to Spencer that I was playing with it as well.

"It would be suspicious not going to school at our age, even with all the money we own," he replied "now Emmanual, we have school in the morning, so we should go and at least try to get a little bit of sleep tonight, okay?" _It's not like we need it though._ I thought, knowing that Spencer was hoping he didn't sound like he was demanding me to do this. Even though Spencer is 5 minutes older then I am, he doesn't like to take advantage of that fact unless we are joking around or if he's comforting me, and occasionally when he is angry(since he hardly ever acts that way).

I nodded, showing that I understood and agreed with his decision, while never removing my gaze from the floor while I stopped playing with the pebble near my foot. All of a sudden, I felt my brother put his warm finger underneath my chin, so that I was looking straight into his gorgeously hypnotic eyes. _WAIT! I did NOT just think Spencer had gorgeously hypnotic eyes! What they hell is wrong with me? _I thought, still staring at him as I snapped out if it by the sound of his voice.

Still looking me in the eyes he said "Don't worry little bro, I'll be right here with you the whole time, there's nothing that can or will break us apart." Then he smiled at me, let go of my chin and turned around to look the city. As I also turned around so that our backs were facing each other, I began to blush like a school girl near her crush. _What the hell is wrong with me? This never happened before, and what is this feeling I am feeling deep down inside me? _As I felt the blush slip off my face, do to my confusion about this unknown feeling, I re-joined my brother to look out at the city below us.

"Let's go home Emmanual." Spencer said, as he turned towards me to make sure that I was ready to go. I took one last glace at the city, and then walked home side by side together with brother, not knowing what the first day of school had in store for us. But all I could think about, while a smirk made its way onto my face was, _Japan, we have arrived. Let's cause some hell._


End file.
